Victori-yes: Lemon
by omegafire17
Summary: Cat's curious to know what Robbie means by 'other stuff', and while he's hesitant to say any of it, much less do it hours into their relationship... can he really deny her wanting to know? RobbieXCat Lemon, slight AU sequel to Victori-yes.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Victorious in any way, or it's characters.

**Rating:** M

**When it says 'slight AU sequel', well... first off, it IS a sequel, meaning the events of Victori-yes happened. The 'slight AU' part comes in during the part where Cat asks Robbie what the other stuff meant, which in Victori-yes he quickly changed the subject. Here though, he'll say and do a lot of different things ;) So most of the original happened, but what happened afterward (including the rolling-down-the-street bit) will be different, though only slightly on the latter.**

* * *

"What are these other good feelings?" Cat asked innocently.

Robbie got nervous, and tried to back up a little. "Uh, well" he struggled, trying to throw her off verbally. "Like I said, it's much too early to mention them, let alone do them"

"No really, what are they?"

Her cheerful innocence to know struck him speechless for a bit, struggling to make sounds out of his mouth... "Cat, I _really_ don't think I should" he said, really worried about what to do.

"Why don't you?" she asked, with that cute worried look.

In that moments that followed, Robbie both desperately thought about to do/say next... and subconsciously took a good long look at Cat.

Though almost a full head shorter than himself, she was nonetheless petite and well-curved, not to mention very pretty. She made red hair look entirely natural, and don't even get him started on the rest of her face... okay: cute brown eyes that held a lot of childlike innocence, easily able to make all her expressions cute even if she didn't mean to, the cute nose... and don't forget that charming smile.

As you might imagine, the rest of her gave a very similar impression... though he was counting himself lucky that he getting to see Cat Valentine half-naked at all. Her skin certainly seemed flawless at first glance, her stomach slim though budging slightly when she breathed in, and her legs looked great. And he would have paid special attention to her underwear, but he was currently trying not to go down that road.

And even without Rex, he knew he couldn't quite compare... sure he wasn't horrible-looking, but he wasn't handsome either, and he knew it too.

"Uh, look Cat" he said, hoping to make her understand. "Relationships need time before they go too far, and we've only been together for what, an hour?"

"I thought it was two hours" she said, blinking twce in confusion.

He sighed a bit. "Well, one or two hours, it doesn't matter" he said quickly. "The other good feelings I mentioned, it's still too early to mention them... let alone do them"

"Why?" she asked innocently, to his frustrated noise; don't tell him she still didn't get it? "What's the harm in telling me now?"

"Well, it-" he said, trying to find the words, backed up against the wall of the alleyway. "It might frighten you Cat" he said a little weakly. "The same way you were frightened when I asked you why you ran away hours ago... and I don't want to frighten you"

"That's so sweet, Robbie" she breathed, swaying a little on the spot, then she got a thought in her head. "Wait, these good feelings, do they involve a boy and a girl being close?"

"I-" he said nervously, but also confused. "I don't know what you mean"

Suddenly she rushed at him, throwing her arms around him, nervously laughing. He was surprised, and pleased, but mostly surprised as he instinctively held her back. "Cat!" he breathed, looking at her. "What are you doing?"

"Close" she breathed happily, looking up at him, still smiling brightly. "Isn't this close, Robbie?"

Considering the fact that they were touching stomachs, and more at that... "Uh, well, yeah" he breathed, having to struggle not to let his thoughts wander.

"Yah!" she cried out brightly, giving him a light peck, which was another pleasant surprise. "But those good feelings you mentioned, do they involve being this close?"

Technically, yes...

"Uh, yes Cat" he said, not sure how she was gonna react. "They do involve being this close... and closer"

"And when a boy and girl are this close, do they touch each other in certain spots?" she asked brightly.

"Well, only after the right mood is built up-" he started to say, only to stop dead in his tracks. "Wait, Cat, you knew all this time?"

She glanced down, and her entire body showed shyness in her movements. "You know my brother's pretty weird, right?" she asked, which he nodded; that was him. "Well, sometimes he'd just watch these videos late at night, and I'd be up for whatever reason... I was afraid to go down and find out, but I could still hear plenty"

His heart started beating faster, and he REALLY had to restrain his thoughts when he realized what that meant... Cat was aware of 'more', even if not the specifics or why people did it.

She continued: "There was a lot of gasping" she said, in a cute nervous confused tone. "And yelling. And screaming. And another noise that I could never figure out"

_"I think I could"_ he thought weakly, holding her closer instinctively.

"And not all of them came from the video" she finished, looking up at him. "But I didn't understand it, and I was too scared to ask... but part of those noises did sound pleasant. Are they the same 'close' feelings you mentioned?"

Such a simple question, and such a messy answer... oh she had absolutely no idea! He was burning inside with the sheer conflict: should he tell her, or should he not, but should he tell her part of it or all of it, or what? He spent at least a minute like that, and Cat definitely took notice.

"Robbie?" she whispered in worry, tilting her head up at him slightly.

"Uh" he breathed, slumping a bit in her grip. "Yeah... yeah, Cat" he said, a bit dazed that he was doing this. "Yeah, they're the same thing"

"Yah!" she cried out brightly, bouncing up and down a little in front of him, stunning him: that was the last thing he expected. "Now I can finally understand what it all means! Will you teach me, Robbie?"

He was left staring at her, but thankfully not with his mouth open stupidly... boy this was gonna be a long night; how could he say no to her?

* * *

Man, Cat had a _lot_ of questions... but she was so cute and innocent it never once got annoying, or anything like that.

It had seemed like an hour had gone by while he (nervously) explained the next step in a relationship (up to a point), Cat asking many questions the whole time, and otherwise making this the most interesting night of his life... and simultaneously the best and most awkward, due to them both being in their underwear. He had to repeatedly convince himself that this was happening, as you can imagine.

"So Robbie?" Cat asked, giggling nervously. "What does it feel like to be this new close? And is it safe?"

Those made him sweat a bit, and he glanced away. "Ah..." he breathed, rubbing his head. "Well, uh... that-that you can only find out by personal experience, and um... it is safe, but only up to a certain point"

She giggled nervously again. "Do people do any of this in public?" she asked innocently.

He lowered his head a bit, both amazed and stunned at Cat's endless curiosity... or was it ditziness? Ah, either one/both still made her adorable to him. "Well" he said in a bit of a higher pitch. "Not really... most people try to avoid that"

"Rats" she said, in that blunt disappointed tone, then she instantly brightened: "Maybe it should be 'Cats' instead! It's my name!"

That little bit made him chuckle; man she was so cute. "But still, Cat" he said seriously, getting her attention. "Even now that you know all about this, it's still a long time before we can think about doing any of it"

"Why?" she asked innocently, nervously giggling. "It all sounds pleasant, and I like pleasant things. Why do we need to wait?"

"Because Cat" he said after a moment of struggle. "Even though the next step is pleasant, it's special. Both of us have to trust the other completely... this is why it's best to wait till we've been together for much longer. Much as I'd like otherwise, I can't just take advantage of you like that!"

"Advantage" she repeated softly, then she glanced down. "I still don't get why we need to wait... (he sighed a bit, hanging his head) but Robbie, we've known each a long time, way waaay before we ever kissed, right?"

"Well" he said slowly, smiling. "Of course we have, Cat"

"And trust is the same as liking a person, right?"

He took a little longer to answer, but he still smiled for her sake. "Um, yeah" he answered softly.

She stepped closer, her fingers slowly touching his cheeks, which surprised him. "Then why do we need to wait?" she asked softly, nervously giggling. "I already like you, and you like me, so why not?"

The simple question, said with Cat's cute voice and her innocent eyes... oh man, he was seriously tempted. How did she make the most complicated thing in existence seem so simple?

In fact, it was exactly that whole supposed-to-be-complicated vs. Cat's simpleness that made him take so long to respond: "Robbie?" she breathed, tilting her head. "Are you in there?" she asked a little brightly, lightly knocking on his forehead repeatedly.

He made a weak chuckle sound, but before he could respond, a relatively modest wind blew down the alleyway. Both of them almost instantly shivered slightly, curling up and hanging onto each other, which he didn't mind after he realized it. "Robbie, I don't like the cold" she breathed, holding him close.

"Yeah, me either" he said, looking back at the nearby trash cans they'd brought with them. They'd protect them from the cold a little better, but they would still be exposed...

"What are we gonna do?" she asked, sounding really worried.

"Well" he said slowly, then sighed as he held Cat closer. "If we held each other really close, we'd share our body heat... and keep warm that way"

"Oh, I'd like that!" she cried out brightly, then she literally jumped up and into his arms. He staggered a bit under her weight, but to his pleased surprise, found he could hold her up. At least he had enough upper body strength to hold up roughly 90 lbs (ie Cat)...

* * *

The two of them were hunched over behind the two trash cans, which were placed beside each other and the alleyway wall, to protect them from most of the wind... but that couldn't stop the fact that the temperature was dropping, and they were still cold. Cat held onto him real close, and he did too, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Cat had said...

They HAD known each other for a long time, even before they'd kissed. And other than his offer to play Pirates (which she'd screamed at the last time he'd offered), she'd never said yes _or_ no to any of his other offers, such as making out. Yeah, she'd said gross to that last one, but it still wasn't a 'no' right?

He was seriously tempted, especially the way Cat was holding onto him. That, plus all the other factors... it was making him pay more attention to her underwear, which he'd been trying not to do earlier.

Much like her hair, Cat's underwear (both parts) were a dark-red, and fit her form pretty well. But while her panties were modest, the straps on her bra were a little thin... and that included in the back. Hardly compared with the simple grey boxers he was wearing, but then again, men's clothes weren't made to be pretty.

"This isn't working" Cat said outta of nowhere, jolting him from his trance. "Uh, what isn't?" he said quickly, trying to cover himself, in case she noticed.

She looked up at him. "This sharing heat thing, it isn't working" she said. "I'm still cold"

He chuckled slightly after awhile, looking at her. "Well, Cat, I never said it was perfect" he said faintly. "It has been warming us up, but it's still cold out here"

She looked down, her arms still around him. "Yeah" she said, in that cute disappointed tone, then she looked back up at him. "Is there any other way to warm us up?"

He smiled slightly, a bit nervous. "Well, there is one way" he said faintly.

"I'm not playing Pirates with you, Robbie" she said quickly, looking very nervous.

He was surprised, but he rubbed his head, chuckling. "Actually, that's not what I meant" he said gently, to her blinking surprise. "This is what I meant"

And just like that night at Cow-Wow, he leaned in and gently kissed her. Both their eyes closed as they kissed, Cat's hands moving into his hair and onto his back, her lips insanely soft. They simply moved their lips against each others for a few moments, but by instinct they opened their mouths more and more as the kiss went on.

Cat pulled away after a minute, which he took to catch his breath. "So" he said softly. "Are you warmer now?"

"A little" she said cutely, looking up at him. "Can we continue?"

"Of course" he answered easily, leaning in again slowly. "And if you ever don't like something I do, just say 'Stop', all right?"

"Okay!" she said brightly, with that nervous giggle she was so good at, right before he kissed her again.

They kissed for quite awhile again, moving up to tongues along the way, which really pleased Cat. And the whole time, he slowly moved his hands around Cat's body, mostly in the safe areas (such as her hair)... but her bra was like a lure the entire time, especially when his fingers brushed over her shoulders. In fact, it wasn't till a minute afterward that he realized Cat's right strap was now on the side of her shoulder.

How did that happen?

She didn't appear to notice: she simply held him closer, really enjoying the tongue battle. He did too, don't get him wrong, but he still wondered... was it okay to go further?

_"Guess there's only one way to find out"_ he thought, trying to take a deep mental breath. _"I just hope she doesn't think it's too forward"_

Holding Cat even closer in his nervousness, he still managed to move his hands, going from her straps right to the back one. She didn't react much, but then again she might not understand till it happened... still, that didn't stop his fingers from trying to undo the thing. It was harder than it looked, but by accident, he undid the thing easily when he pinched it together in the right way. The back strap fell sideways as he quickly moved his hands away.

Cat choose that moment to pull away, which left them both panting, nearly out of breath. "Robbie" she breathed, then outta nowhere: "Huh? Why does my back feel cold?"

"Um, isn't your back supposed to be cold?" he asked gently.

"No, it is, but that's not what I meant" she said, a finger upon his lips (he was pleasantly surprised). "It's cold in a new spot, that wasn't there before"

So he watched as Cat twisted around, trying to look over her shoulder, knowing she'd find out sooner or later... turns out it was sooner: "Ahaha!" she breathed, instantly holding onto her bra straps, which had been dangerously close to slipping forward down her arms. "What happened? How did they come undone?"

"Ah" he breathed, twiddling his thumbs, or something like that. "I-I did that, Cat"

She blinked several times, looking at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, it's-" he breathed, slightly higher-pitched. "It's kinda the, um... first step to the closer feelings I mentioned"

She gave a nervous gasp, but much to his relief, she didn't move. "T-This seems naughty" she breathed, glancing away shyly, still hugging her bra to her figure. "And embarrassing"

"It is at first, Cat" he said quickly, and nervously. "It is, trust me, I'm feeling much the same... but as we go, it gets better, and we worry less and less about it. It's hard to explain, but it makes sense in practice"

"Robbie, I don't know about this" she breathed, fidgeting on the cold pavement of the alleyway.

He glanced away, sighing a bit as he rubbed his head: how could he ease her fears? If he said anything remotely wrong, he might have a repeat of the Cow-Wow on his hands... still, the fact t hat she wasn't trying to get away from him now was a good sign. Plus once things really started, they'd get much warmer and that would definitely please her. But still the question remained: what was he gonna say to her?

He looked back, then slowly tilted his head. "Cat" he breathed softly.

"Hi" she breathed bright at him, then she instantly changed back to shy. "Robbie, I really don't know about this-" she continued, only to gasp when both his hands touched her cheeks.

He tilted his head further, humming a bit. "Let me just try something" he breathed softly, then his hands moved behind her head, to her surprised noise when they went into her hair... and another gasp when he gently pulled off the hair scrunchies, letting her hair flow down her shoulders. "Robbie" she breathed up at him, happy, confused and cute all in one.

"There" he breathed softly. "You're beautiful, Cat"

"I am?" she breathed softly, happily giggling on the spot.

"Completely" he said sincerely. "And you always will be, even if you don't want to continue"

She looked at him for a long time, along with at her own bra, which she was still holding to her figure. "You're sure this has nothing to do with playing Pirates?" she asked nervously.

"I'm sure" he said gently. "This has absolutely nothing to do with playing Pirates, Cat"

"Okay" she breathed after a moment. She didn't make a move after that, so he slowly got that he had to do so: gently putting his hands on her shoulders, right next to her hands. Trying to prepare himself for what was next, he slowly moved Cat's hands, pulling her bra downward at the same time... and about ten seconds later, her bra slipped off her arms (Cat made a very nervous/shy sound when this happened).

He'd always known Cat was petite and a little small, and that extended to her breasts: petite and small. They were too small for him to grip in his hands, but he didn't care about that... they looked so soft though, almost mesmerizing. The soft tips of her nipples only completed the image (and he thanked whatever was out there for this chance).

Cat glanced away, making another noise, which sounded similar to the one she'd made when she realized she ate Jade's house key. "Now I feel why people don't do this in public" she said bluntly, though a bit subdued.

Her cute words broke him out of his trance (again), so he leaned in closer, though he did steal a few more glances at her breasts. "Cat?" he asked gently.

"What?" she whispered, looking right up at him.

He almost said 'Stop talking'... but he didn't, thinking it might offend her (he could already hear her saying "What's that supposed to mean!"). "You don't have to say anything else" he whispered softly, getting even closer.

"Huh?" she breathed, more a sound than anything, but that's all she got out before he kissed her.

Cat made several sounds into the kiss, first of surprise, then of pleasure. He made a few himself, especially once they got to tongues, instinctively holding each other closer. But this time it was different, he could feel it: Cat's grip started digging her nails into his back, and she started pulling him backward, almost as if she was trying to deepen the kiss further than humanly possible. In the process, they landed against the alleyway wall, then against the ground.

Deep down, he felt that if Cat was gonna stop him, she'd have done it by now. So he moved his hands up from her stomach, circling the skin around her breasts, which actually made her shiver, but not from cold.

"Robbie" she breathed out, panting slightly. He paused a bit... he'd heard no 'No' in there, no fear, or confusion about what he was doing. Only nervousness, and a possible wanting?

She wasn't gonna stop him: it was alright?

Okay, one last test: he slowly leaned down, and placed a few gentle kisses along her neck. Cat gasped at this, and he withdrew by instinct, "I'm sorry, Cat, if it's bothering you-"

"No!" she cried out, pulling his head back, much to his surprise. "Do that again!"

He took a second from surprise, but he did so: Cat panted from his affection, holding him even closer, and he could feel her nails clawing on his back. Oddly enough, that made him even more willing to do this.

So he gathered up his courage, and moved his fingers from where they had been - gently caressing the skin of her arms - and gently moved them onto her right breast.

Cat nearly screamed, her back arcing up at his touch. He was startled: "Cat? Are you okay-"

She launched herself upward, nearly flattening him as she wrapped her arms around him. She was panting heavily as she looked at him, really close to his face. "Cat?" he breathed. "What are you-"

"Shhhh" she breathed out slowly, her finger on his lips to shut him up... and there was a new look in her eyes. "Robbie"

"Cat?" he breathed after a moment, holding her back.

"It's official" she whispered soft, her voice cute but wanting. "I've found my new bibble"

He barely had time to react to that before she closed her eyes, and kissed him full on the mouth, with a slightly-throaty gasp. He would have been surprised, but at this point... he really didn't care.

He kissed her back hard, pressing himself against her, actually shivering at the feel of her breasts against his chest. He didn't keep things that way though, with hands going onto both her breasts again, much to Cat's gasping pleasure, especially when he started gently groping them. And screaming when he pinched them, at the same time as he trailed his tongue over her neck.

"Robbie!" she cried out, holding him even closer. "More! More!"

He gave her a hard, deep loving kiss, leaving her gasping for breath when he pulled away... which easily distracted her from where his mouth went next: her breasts.

She screamed again, head thrown backward and back arcing, "Robbie!" she cried out, then she actually started giggling in pleasure. "That feels good, and it tickles! Keep going!"

He was surprised, but he obeyed, and continued to lick both her breasts, even as he held her form close. So soft, and they tasted great, and he was really loving the gasping/giggling/screaming pleasure sounds that came out of her mouth. Plus she held her hands against his stomach the entire time.

* * *

Cat insisted he keep at licking her breasts for a long while, and he couldn't deny her. By the time he stopped, both of them were exhausted, and her breasts were a duo of wet, slightly red and shiny mounds. In fact, you could see how exhausted they were by how hard they were both panting.

"Robbie" she breathed after awhile, her voice soft. "What you did... it made me feel so warm" she continued, holding her arms around him. "I still feel warm"

"Well" he whispered, smiling after a moment. "I'm glad you do, Cat"

"Please, don't let go of me" she pleaded softly, kissing him on the cheek. "I don't want to lose this warm feeling"

He smiled, feeling even warmer when she said that. "I won't" he whispered softly, leaning his head on top of hers.

They stayed that way for a good while, simply holding each other half-naked, and Cat never once made a move for her bra. He glanced at it a few times, his heart still pounding from what had happened... and aware that he wanted to continue, but in a different way. Would Cat be okay with it though? He sighed mentally: that was exactly what he'd been asking himself before he'd tried to take off her bra... he'd never know if he didn't try. He glanced at the cute redhead snuggled against him, and smiled.

"Cat?" he breathed, his heart pounding even more because of what might happen.

"Hi" she breathed, glancing up at him cutely.

He chuckled a little. "Do you want to continue?"

"With what?" she asked innocently, looking up at him.

He tilted his head a bit, then he smiled, kissing the top of her head. "You know, continue" he whispered softly. "Make you even warmer than you are now"

"I'd like being warmer" she said brightly, tinted with pleasure, then her expression changed. "Wait, does this involve you letting go of me?"

"It does" he answered simply. "But it'll make you feel even warmer than I can now"

She made a few nervous sounds, but she didn't stop him leaving her arms. "I don't know about this" she breathed, even as he took a position directly in front of her, having both her legs slightly spread out.

"It'll be okay, Cat" he said gently, knowing she meant leaving her arms. "Just remember you can say 'Stop' at any time, and I will"

"Stop" she repeated, giggling nervously and shyly. He chuckled, but then he took in a deep breath and let it out... then he slowly reached forward. Cat's eyes followed him the whole while, cutely curious about what he was intending.

His fingers slowly touched the sides of her dark-red panties.

She gasped, hands going up to her cheeks in fists. "I-Is this another, uh, another not naughty and embarrassing thing, Robbie?" she breathed, even more shy than he'd seen before.

"Uh, yeah it is" he breathed, really nervous. Still, he hadn't seen any sign of a 'no' yet... and when Cat merely made several more sounds, he got his nerve back and started pulling. Cat squeaked when he did so, the palms of her hands pressing themselves to her head, cheeks red as she glanced away. He gently pulled them all the way down her legs, and placed them beside her bra before he looked back.

Cat lay naked in front of him, even cuter than she normally was because of her shyness. He somewhat knew what to expect between her legs, but he _was_ surprised by the small growth of hair around the region... he couldn't exactly call it 'hairy', more like a thin layer of loose hairs. Still, after the initial surprise, he found he really liked how she looked down there.

He smiled after he got out of the trance, then gently got closer, but Cat didn't notice until his fingers were well out of sight. "Robbie?"

She screamed, mostly out of surprise, but her back did arc at the feel of his fingers on her core.

_"Man, she feels so... fleshy"_ he thought, fingers still toying with them. _"But strangely good too... wait, is she getting wet already?"_

Cat gasped and screamed a bit from his toying, but she did find his shoulders, and she dug into them with her nails. In fact, he thought she might leave marks... he didn't mind though: it'd be proof that this had happened. Meanwhile, he already felt a few drops line her folds, and he hadn't even entered her yet... still, he worked up his nerve for that.

His fingers twitched a bit, paused on the folds of her genitals, then he slowly pushed one finger inside.

Cat moaned loudly; a lovely sound that he really wanted to hear again. Her legs buckled involuntarily, her core seizing upon his finger tightly, warm and wet beyond belief (he made several sounds in response, actually). Still, he managed to dig his finger around inside, every motion and sensation making Cat squirm and moan further. As smooth as she felt though, there were some rough spots, which really seemed to make her back arc... and moisten her genitals to no end.

That wasn't all he did though: with his free hand and mouth, he made sure to leave light kisses and touches on her lips, breasts, and anywhere else he could find (not necessarily in that order).

This went for so long that he lost track: all he remembered were Cat's screams, gasps and moans. Oh, and the way she squirmed under his touch, especially the heavily panting state he left her in when they stopped.

"Hah hah... hah oh..." she breathed, slowly opening her eyes, her hair in disarray. "I feel so hot... it's that good"

He was panting himself, but he felt glad that she felt so.

It took her a minute before she could lift her head, during which he slowly toyed with her genitals lightly (you know, to keep up the stimulation). Her eyes were half-closed, full of want but still so cute, but her eyebrows slowly furrowed... "Wait... what's that bulge in your underwear, Robbie?"

"My..." he breathed, blinking slowly. "Huh?"

She got up slowly, sitting up with him. "This" she said shortly, poking the bulge on his underwear. "Oh! It feels hard... but why have I never noticed that before?"

He was surprised, but he was way beyond hesitating to tell her anything... "Well, it's not normally like that" he breathed, lightly tweaking her genitals, which made her gasp out of pleasure, but otherwise did nothing to distract her. "But, well... it does mean we can continue"

"You mean, it's my turn?" she asked curiously, which he nodded after a few moments. "Yah! Let me!"

"Woah, Cat!" he breathed, surprised when she suddenly started digging at his boxers. "Wait, you might not like-" (she pulled them down all the way) "-it".

Cat gave this very surprised/shocked gasp when she saw his erect dick, eyes wide. "What is that?" she asked, pointing right at it.

"It's-" he breathed, thinking he might have screwed this up, somehow. "It's the unique thing guys have" he said simply, lightly kicking his boxers away.

"It's so weird!" she cried out, poking it again. "And hard"

He was embarrassed by her interest, but he couldn't blame her for it. "Well, it's not normally like that" he breathed, stopping his light stimulation of her genitals for the time being, but not removing his hand. "But it gets hard under special conditions"

"It must be gross having this thing" she said, then she gasped again as she looked up at him. "Wait, do I have to touch it like you've done to me?"

He turned red, really embarrassed. "Well-" he breathed, a bit high-pitched. "You _could_-" (she gasped in slight fear) "-but you don't _have_ to"

She breathed out, relieved. "Good" she whispered bluntly. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet"

He nodded faintly, rubbing his head as his fingers lightly twitched against her genitals (she gasped a bit again). He didn't know what to say next, but Cat beat him to it: "Robbie?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled sweetly, along with some want. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" he breathed, heart pounding.

"To insert that thing inside me" she said cheerfully, gesturing at his dick.

He blinked several times; he hadn't quite expected her to say _that_... or say it that cheerfully. "You- what?"

"Isn't that the purpose?" she asked curiously, in that cute naive tone. "Won't it make me feel warmer?"

"Uh-" he breathed, his mouth working without his brain. "Well... yeah, it does, Cat, but... there's a risk involved. When did you last find blood on your underwear?"

"Three days ago" she breathed, nervously giggling. "I still don't know why that happens, but it did again"

He stared at her. That meant... well, if he was recalling this right, that meant if he actually made love to Cat right now, there was no danger of getting her pregnant. She didn't seem to be aware of that angle, but maybe it was best she didn't (One thing at a time after all). He should have had some hesitation despite that, but after the intimate touches he'd given Cat, he didn't.

So he didn't hesitate after the moment passed: "Cat" he breathed lovingly.

"Yeah?" she whispered, the want in her tone suddenly present again as her arms wrapped around his neck, barely able to from how far away he was.

"You ready?" he asked gently, to which she nodded with a giggle.

With that, he got closer between her legs, which made it easier for her arms around his neck. She made a shy sound when he opened her legs wide, to give him room for what was next. "That feels weird" she admitted, gasping again when he lightly stimulated her genitals (if they weren't wet, things wouldn't work out as well).

"Yeah, I know" he breathed, not used to the position either. He adjusted himself over Cat, then slowly guided his dick to her genitals (Cat gasped in pleasure when the head touched her). "Ready?" he asked once again, to be sure, but she nodded just the same with a smile.

So, he started pushing inside. Cat gasped and squirmed as he did, feeling a whole new level of warm and wet inside, but when he pushed from halfway to all-the-way, Cat screamed.

"Cat?" he breathed, really worried. Did her hurt her? Please someone tell him that he didn't!

Cat struggled a bit on the spot, then she started panting, while he anxiously waited. "I'm okay" she breathed quickly, half-opening her eyes. "It just got too tight for a second... but now, all I feel inside is hot. And this really good stuff."

"You're sure?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah" she said, in a combination of brightness and want. "Continue, Robbie!"

Despite himself, he chuckled: Cat never changed, and he loved that about her.

He pulled out slowly, then went back in only slightly faster... Cat moaned at the sensation. "Oh, Robbie! It's feels so good! Do that again!"

He obeyed: he thrust back and forth slowly inside her, getting faster as time went on. Cat moaned and screamed as he fucked her, her body bouncing up and down repeatedly, her grip leaving marks in his neck. The sight of her stomach and breasts bouncing in response to his thrust... he found that incredibly arousing, and he groaned in pleasure as he continued to thrust.

He felt his want level rising, and judging from Cat's screams getting louder, so was hers. Of course, eventually, his thrusts started feeling weird... he couldn't quite figure it out, until he felt he wanted to thrust differently. So he stopped.

Cat's gasp/moan was as much out of disappointment as pleasure. "No! Don't stop!" she breathed, panting heavily, her face red.

"Let me just-" he breathed, somewhat struggling because he was also panting. "Try something here"

"What are you-Ah!" she started to say, only to gasp when he adjusted their positions. It took quite a bit of adjustment, and it was hard not to pull himself out of her, but eventually he did change their positions: instead of Cat on her back facing him, she was now on her knees facing away from him.

Cat glanced back at him, red hair hanging in slight disarray. "I don't know if I like this position, Robbie" she breathed, in a slightly-throaty want tone. "I can't see you as easily"

"I know but, it might feel better this way" he said quickly, adjusting himself as well.

"Why would it do-AHH!" she started again, only to moan loudly, as much in surprise as pleasure. "Oh my god!"

"It feels better?" he asked, thinking her already knew, but still wanting to have it confirmed.

"Better than better!" she breathed, moaning again, despite him not doing much. "Robbie, do that again!"

He managed a smile for a moment, then he got himself back in position, taking in a breath. The moment he started thrusting, Cat's back arced completely, head thrown back as she screamed. "Oh my god! Oh god!" she screamed, panting heavily in-between her moans, pushing her body backward in response to his thrusts. "It feels so much better this way!"

He grunted, not being to say much more: he was putting all he had into the thrusts.

He continued for a long while, enough that he could see every detail of Cat's red hair, and the only thing that he could hear was Cat's screams. He'd felt a build-up in his dick for awhile, but he hadn't stopped... but now he could feel himself approaching the edge. And from the way Cat's walls were beginning to tighten on him, she must be too. He continued thrusting right till he was just a few seconds from the edge... then he stopped.

Cat moaned out of disappointment, almost slumping down to the ground. "Robbie" she breathed, her voice almost completely want. "What is it now?"

"Just" he struggled, trying to change their positions again, much to her vocal surprise. "Gotta change back"

He felt the 'build up' decrease a bit as he went, but the twisting around inside kept it from doing so completely. It took a little less time, but still a lot to change Cat from on her knees to on her back again. Cat looked up at him, her arms going back around his neck. "What are you waiting for?" she breathed, almost impatient.

He got himself into position, but then his glasses fell off, much to his startled gasp as his vision went blurry.

"Oh, let me!" Cat breathed, and he saw her arm move a bit, then both come up toward him... then his vision righted itself: she'd gotten his glasses and put them back on for him.

"Thank you" he breathed, then thrust again after a moment. Cat moaned at the sensation, her nails digging into him again and her back arcing.

He went fast, fast enough that she barely had enough time to moan/scream/gasp in-between the thrusts. Her body bounced hard, enough that she could feel every single sensation, as did he. In fact, the build-up sensation only got stronger, and soon it got back to the level he'd felt earlier...

Cat's screams took on a new level of want, and volume. "Oh god! What's happening?" she breathed, moaning immediately afterward.

He grunted; he couldn't respond with words. So instead, he braced himself and thrust harder.

Cat's nails dug into him painfully as she moaned with pure want, both of them bouncing hard... then they both hit the edge.

Cat's scream filled his ears, and he barely heard the strangled groan that he made. But he knew deep down that both were simply pure pleasure... then his sensations of the world dimmed completely, or tried to.

The next thing he was aware of, he and Cat were lying together, her skin intensely warm and inviting. His breathing was ragged, and hers was heavy... but other than that, they seemed fine, just exhausted. He barely had the strength to lift his head, but he did so anyway, to look at Cat.

Her head lolled to the side a bit, eyes half-open but glazed. "So much better than bibble" she breathed to herself.

It took a few seconds, but he smiled, reaching down with a finger. Gently tilting her head up with that same finger, much to her small gasp, he simply kissed her lovingly... which she returned after a moment.

"Oh Robbie" she whispered softly, her voice a new shade of soft, hands wandering up his back.

Much as he wanted to hold Cat then and there forever, a slight cold wind blew over his back, jolting him back to reality: they were in an alleyway, completely naked, and still having issues with getting home. But after a minute's listen, he didn't hear any cars or anything else... then his gaze wandered over the trash cans sitting beside them.

* * *

_An hour later_

The single trash can rolled down the street slowly... it'd take awhile to get home.

"You sure we can get home like this?" Cat asked nervously. "What if we're seen?"

Robbie adjusted his arm, which was both around Cat's shoulder and on the edge of the trash can. "It's late, Cat; no one's gonna be out" he said gently. "Also, it's all downhill from here"

"Well, we're not going very fast" she breathed, looking up at him.

"I know" he said faintly.

Cat smiled a bit, then she rested her head just under his neck. "I don't mind though" she whispered softly. "It lets me be closer to you for much longer"

He smiled back, holding her closer with both arms. "I like that as well" he breathed, then he glanced down at them both. "But uh, why didn't we get dressed before we got in here?" he asked nervously, feeling his boxers and her shared underwear at their feet. Sure, he liked looking at Cat's bare body, but it still had an instinctive embarrassing feel to it.

"I wanted to be close to you" she whispered softly, nervously giggling. "This is as close as can be in this situation"

_"It certainly is"_ he thought, feeling Cat's butt leaning against his groin, but simply to be close. "Well, Cat, I'm glad we're together now" he responded aloud, his fingers gently stroking her hair

"Yeah" she breathed simply, smiling. "I like you stroking my hair"

He smiled, chuckling a bit before continuing to stroke her hair.

They stayed this way for awhile, then Cat looked up at him. Her gasp got his attention: "What?"

For a moment, her fingers only moved against his neck. "I left marks in your neck" she said, sounding a bit guilty, pulling her fingers away... which at close observation, had the faintest bits of dried blood on them. Nothing too big though, as they were smaller than her fingernails.

He chuckled a bit, but he held her hand gently. "I'm not too worried, Cat" he whispered gently. "They're proof of how close we got"

She smiled, then simply giggled as she held his hand back, snuggling against him. He held her close in comfortable silence, but he saw her look up at him again after some time.

"Hey, maybe it'll seem faster if we both yell 'Whee'" she said brightly.

He hummed a bit, then shrugged his shoulders. "Worth a shot" he answered simply.

"Wheeeee!"

* * *

**I was thinking about giving this to you a week after Victori-yes, but I couldn't resist XD**

**That probably sounds like I've had this whole thing written up since I posted Victori-yes, but that's not the case at all ;) I posted Victori-yes, and I had nothing at the time... but as soon as the first review or four popped up, I knew people wanted that lemon, so I started writing it up. Then five days later, here it was :D I don't know how it happened, but the ideas just wouldn't stop coming.**

**Still, here's hoping you all enjoy it. It's a bit long, but I wanted every step to be as in-character as possible, which I believe I did alright.**

**And on a side-note, did anyone else think that during the rolling-down-the-street bit on the show, Cat's bra straps seemed to be missing? XD**


End file.
